Date A Live Episode 2
Date A Live |Ending = Save The World |Previous = Episode 1 |Next = Episode 3}} is the second episode of the Anime adaption of Date A Live. It aired on niconico on April 7, 2013 and TV broadcast on April 13, 2013. Synopsis After a sleepless night clearing the galge given to him by Kotori, Shido heads to school. During the day, he visits the Physics Preparation Room, where he almost enters a rather intimate scene with Reine, although it is actually to install an invisible earpiece to his right ear. Soon, Kotori arrives and announces that the stage two of his "training" will start shortly. And this second stage, which involves practical application, Shido must try to make his teacher Tamae to fall in love with him. Shido clearly struggles in this exercise: not only it involves in making someone fall in love with him, it involves his teacher. Regardless, Kotori urges him to push through, as it would show how he would fare when Spirits become his target. Shido first tries out complimenting Tamae's attire, but Reine soon guides Shido into using sweet talk that she thinks is effective against a 29-year-old like Tamae. The plan worked, although Reine underestimates Tamae's reaction to getting married to someone of Shido's age. Fortunately, Shido manages to get away from Tamae, although he runs right into Origami, catching a glimpse of her white panty in the process. Kotori, despite knowing Origami's true identity, decides to use her for Shido's training, and again with Reine's guidance, Shido tries to woo Origami. This time, it seems that it works like a charm, but Shido's embarrassment over this situation ends up with their supposed "date" becoming a reality. Soon, a spacequake emergency is sounded throughout the school premises, and Kotori tells Shido to retreat to the Fraxinus because the spacequake is detected to appear on Raizen High School itself. Hours later, Shido is redeployed to the school premises, that was now utterly destroyed due to the spacequake. Kotori soon briefs Shido about his solitary role in dealing with the Spirit that he had met before, codenamed "Princess," since the AST, Origami included, is poorly equipped for indoor combat. After a short pep talk followed by an introduction of her crew, Kotori leaves a rather nervous Shido to his mission. Shido was able to get to the Spirit, however, the Spirit refuses to listen to him. And even with the assistance of the "galge-style" Analysis Team of Ratatoskr, Shido remains close to danger. The Spirit fortunately recognizes Shido as the guy she met before, and Shido uses this chance to talk to the Spirit while assisted by Ratatoskr. However, Ratatoskr seems to make things worse for Shido, as their decisions only provoke the Spirit into attacking Shido. Eventually, Shido decides to act by himself, and he declares that he may not be interested in whatever they would talk about, but he is determined to not reject her. At that instant, the ruthless Spirit has a change of personality, and childishly rejects Shido's serious statement. However, she eventually warms up to Shido as she considers him as the first human to have talked to her. Shido soon discovers that the Spirit doesn't have a name to call herself with, and the Analysis Team suggests the name "Tome" after getting ideas from various sources around the world. Unfortunately, the Spirit doesn't like the name, so Shido gave her the name "Tohka," after the day of their first encounter on April 10th. The Spirit seems to approve the name and smiles in response. Suddenly, a hail of gunfire rains down on Tohka from above, which Shido barely evaded if not for Kotori's swift warning. Tohka advises Shido to move away from her to avoid getting caught in the crossfire, but Shido strongly refused and asked her to talk with him. Tohka eventually complies to Shido's request, and the two sit down in the wrecked classroom, ignoring the gunfire from the AST outside thanks to Tohka's barrier protecting them. During the conversation, Tohka reveals that she doesn't know much about herself and the reason why she suddenly appears on Earth, ending up getting attacked in the process. Meanwhile, Kotori takes this chance where Tohka is calmer than usual for Shido to make his move. With the jeering of the Ratatoskr ringing in his ears, Shido decides to go with their plans. Meanwhile, the endless hail of fire from the Anti-Spirit Team comes into a halt as they discover a civilian with the Spirit. Upon recognizing who this civilian is, Origami swoops in to confront Tohka. Origami's presence quickly reverts the Spirit's mood into pure aggression. Tohka summons her weapon Sandalphon and slashes at the two. Origami manages to survive the encounter with Tohka that night, and was given a short sermon by her superior about being reckless in her duties before being taken to safety. Shido was unharmed as well, although upon his return to the ruins of Raizen High School, he is still having second thoughts about what happened the day before. Soon, a familiar voice calls out to him, and Tohka emerges from behind him, expecting Shido to fulfill what he promised to her. After following Shido's advice to change into a more accepted set of clothing: Raizen High School's uniform, he and Tohka head out to their next destination! Characters By order of appearance. *Shido Itsuka *Reine Murasame *Kotori Itsuka *Tamae Okamine *Origami Tobiichi *Tohka Yatogami *Hiroto Tonomachi *Ai Yamabuki *Mai Hazakura *Mii Fujibakama New Characters *Fraxinus Crew: Kawagoe, Mikimoto, Shiizaki, Nakatsugawa, Minowa Quotes * "I won't let you make that face." — Shido's inner thoughts while talking to the Spirit, pertaining to her melancholic expression. * "I apologize to all the Tomes in the world, but it just isn't a name girls are given these days!" — Shido's message to all the women named Tome (if there exists one) after almost being fried by the Spirit after suggesting the name "Tome" to her. * "What's a date?" — Tohka to Shido. Trivia *A scene of Origami's tragic past will be featured in the upcoming BD/DVD release. *Mikimoto's introductory phrase Mahal kita means I love you in Filipino. *The mouse pointer for the dating sim at the beginning of the episode is Sandalphon with a heart icon. Major Events * Shido re-encounters the Spirit he met before and names her "Tohka" after April 10th, the day that they first met. * Shido allies with <Ratatoskr> in order to save the Spirits. Category:Media Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season 1